Wolves in Fairy Tail
by Blazefyre1998
Summary: This is a story about heartbreak,violence,action and romance "Many have hurt my clan but now its personal" "I hope you rot in hell" "I love you,rouge" Parings will come later(fairy tail original)Rxoc,Oc x oc,OcxOc and gruvia and nalu and jerza and ariesxleo and other will come soon
1. Chapter 1

**Hi,I do not own fairy tail except my characters Kai and the other one Raiyan**

**CHAPTER 1**

-**KAI(GIRL)**

When I was little,the elders would tell us not to break the rules and never seek adventure or go out during the full moon or any night because it was dangerous for our kind out side the walls of our that started to change when I was 12,I would go out when my mom was sleeping and sneak out just to see why our kind was afraid to leave their houses.

After I was 14,I saw a human walking outside,wondering,he was looking lost,he was tripping and stumbling around in the dark,like a newborn cub finding its way to its mother.I decided to stalk him like a lion would his prey,I looked up and saw that it was a full moon,I felt more feral and wild like I had an urge to hunt and kill.I laid down on the ground careful not to make any type of sound,and got ready to pounce him,but I heard the person speak and he asked''Hello... Hello... is anyone there?''.

When he turned around to look for any help,i pounced on him and straddled and pinned him from the then the boy decided to speak''Agh...Who are you?W...What do you want from me?''.''You want to know my name,fine I'll tell you because this will probably the last time you'll ever hear anyone ever if you must know my name is Kaiten but Kai for short, and what i want from you is a meal.''I said casually said.''But before I do make you my meal,I want to know your name boy,so what is it?''I asked him nicely,because I could literally smell the fear coming of him and it kinda excited me but at the same time it made me feel guilty.''My name?''He said like he didn't hear , I sighed in frustration''yes your name what is it?''this time asked him getting a little annoyed at him, ''My n...nam...name...i...is...''He was stuttering this time.''IS WHAT?IS WHAT?''I yelled at him getting real pissed.

-**-BOY P.O.V**-**  
**

I could tell that the girl was getting madder and madder,by the second,even though i was pinned from behind i could sense that her aura was getting darker.

''Answer me now!'',She yelled but since she was close to my face, it also was next to my face,She was getting frustrated but she still did not want to take the silence as an answer, i could feel that i was being flipped.

HI EVERYONE AS I SAID BEFORE I WANT SOME FEEDBACK ON HOW I AM DOING SO R AND R PLEASE

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ME GA MAWARU-SAN FOR REVIEWING **

**AND LIKE I SAID YOU CAN SEND ME ANY QUESTION AND I WILL ANSWER IT**

**DOMO ARIGATO MINNA**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO EVERYONE I'M BACK SO I CAN KEEP WRITING THIS STORY SO YEA**

**ANYWAY I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL I ONLY MY OC'S WELL THANK YOU**

-**RAI-**

As the girl turned me around,I saw that she had glowing emerald green eyes and black hair that blended into the dark night had an annoyed look as she still had me pinned on the ground,I heard he ask me a little more with force ,this time

'' . . '' .She was about to explode from what I could tell unless I answered her.

''M..m...my...n...n...name...is ...Raiyan.''I said scared I mean who wouldnt be scare if a chick had you pinned and was barring her fangs at-wait wait what fangs? holy crap I'm screwed big time.I seriously should ask her name,just in case I make it out alive so I can ask around for her and see who she is.

''W...W...what's ...y...y...your..s?''I heard a dark chuckle coming from the girl,her gaze now turn a little darker.

''Do you serously think I am stupid enough to tell you my name?Do ya'?''She asked,I should've known she wouldn't buy it,but then I heard her say ''But I got to give it to you got for that I'll tell you,my name is-'' She was cut off by a woman's voice''Kai where are you girl,you can't be out here and you know it!COME HERE YOUNG LADY!''.I was surprise to know that her name was Kai because she looks more menacing than that name.

''Crap...Well Rai-yan you got lucky today but remember I will find you if you ever tell anyone about our little meeting.''and with that she took of with inhuman speed and with that I got up and ran away hoping that I would never see her again.

**-KAI-**

Crap,why did my mom have to interuppt me which is propabliy for the best because if I would've killed him then the elders would know I have been sneaking out during the night to just play around and be adventureous,which could never be a bad thing or could anyway I think it was for the best that I did'nt do anything for I entered my house I heard my mom say,

''Where have you been young lady you know how worry I've been about you and then I find that your sneaking outside to top-it all off,your lucky that the elders didn't catch you before I did or else you would've been killed.''.I turned to the woman on the couch better know as the mom to a half-breed,she has dark chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes which are like mine but a little lighter and she is also wearing a pajama dress in pink.

''Yea,yea,yea I know mom that I can get caught but its just so exciting and its like a high you can't get off of,that's what it feels like when I sneak out of this house,its just so awesome and I am sorry momma.''.I apologized to because I knew that she was worried even though she worried to much or in my opion she did.

''Okay then just go to sleep,you got school get,go on before you do give your momma kiss.''She said a little drowsy and I went up to her and kissed her on her cheek and went up to my room and look at the mirror to see if I still had my markings before,and what I saw was that my hair was more wilder and my eyes look like crazy wolf eyes.I went into my room and changed into my pajams which were a dark green spagettii tank top with a pair of black sweat I changed I went to my bed and lied down and I was wondering what would happen tomorrow.

~next day~

''KAILYNN,GET UP IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!'',I heard my mom yell,I had forgotten all about school because of what happened yesterday.

''I'm not gonna go mama,its too boring and there's to much work and not enough sleep!'',I yelled back but then I felt a tug on my legs trying to pull me out of my bed but I knew what to do since this was the regular thing we usally do.

''GET UP OR YOU WON'T GET BACON!'',she yell while pulling me,that was what caught my attention.

''Bacon,you say,'',I let go of the bed post and popped my head out of the covers and quickly got out of my bed and pushed her out of my room and hurried to get clothes today consisted of black and white checkered skinny jeans and a green broken heart shirt with a rose that had thorns around it graphic tee and some green I walked out of my room,I heard my mom say ''Hey Kai, how 'bout later we play chess on your jeans'',she said we a small smile.

''Oh Haha ,Your a freaking funny mom.'',I said with a sarcastic I was done I said my goodbyes and walked to my school or A.K.A my little piece of hell as I like to call it.

~5 mins. later~

''Hey Kai,Whats up'' asked two girls,the first girl had soft black hair and it was down and messy and amber-brown eyes as warm as fire,she was wearing a red-orange shirt that had a black rose with blood coming off of it graphic tee and black skinnny jeans with black vans with a orange-red fire flame with one red lace and one white lace and a pair of black and red beats around her neck.

The girl next to her chocolate black hair and it was in layers and neat contrasting the other girls,she had icy sea blue eyes calm as the sea on a clear day and she was wearing a white Black Veil Brides graphic tee and some white jeans with some converse that had a silver moon on them and to top it all off she had on some black and white checkered suspenders and she was reading a book,she greeted me by nodding and going back to her book.

The thing that was similar between them was that they were both latino or hispanic**(THERE IS A DIFFERNCE IN CASE YOU DIDNT KNOW HISPANIC IS MEXICO AND LATINO IS ALL THE COUNTRIES BELOW MEXICO OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT)**,I wasn't sure but one was a darkish light tan was the one with amber brown eyes and the other one was pale but she was a dark pale tan.

**WELL I AM DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER **

**SHOULD I DO CHAPTERS WITH INFROMATION ON THE THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY OR NOT **

**BUT ANYWAY WHO WOULD WIN BETWEEN JUVIA AND GRAY VS LUCY AND NATSU IN A FIGHT?**

**WELL PLACE YOUR VOTES IN THE REVIEW AND WE WILL SEE WHO WINS**

**ANYWAY HERES SOME FUN FACTS**

**THE GIRL WITH BLUE EYES IS BASED OFF OF MY FRIEND XXXANIMELOVERXXX OR TIFF**

**AND THE GIRL WITH AMBER-BROWN EYES IS BASE OFF OF ME SO YEA **

**WELL PLACE YOUR REVIEWS OKAY**

**PEACE,LOVE,AND GRUVIA AND LAXANA AND STINGXLISANNA AND NALU AND JERZA AND LEOXARIES**

**IF ANYONE HAS SOME QUESTIONS ABOUT ANYTHING PLEASE DON'T HESITATE**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO EVERYONE I AM DOING THIS TO PASS THE TIME AND YEA THIS SEEMS FUN**

**ANYWAY I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL , A GUY WHO IS NAMED HIRO OWNS IT SO YEA AND IF I DID I WOULD HAVE GRUVIA AND LAXANA AND NALU AND STINGXLISANNA AND JERZA AND GALE AND ROGUEXYUKINO AND SHERRYXREN AND CHELIAXLYON AND OTHER COUPLES**

**P.S I DO NOT OWN THE MUSIC I MIGHT USE **

''Hey Tiffany and Jessyka.''I had known them for a long and I mean long time ,they had been my friends since I was third grade but even though we were friend,we had our own place in the school,like for example I had the jock place in this school but even though I hung out with them ,I was never really preppy.

Tiffany had the band people and the book worms**(SHE IS ONE OF THEM IN MY SCHOOL BUT SHE MORE LIKE BOOKWORMY AND KICK YOUR BUTT KIND OF BAND PERSON)**,she was usally reading books or writing them but even if she was quiet we knew she had a preverted side,which never came out but when it came out she would read yaoi which was her guilty plesure.

On the other hand,Jessyka was more into doing and trying out stupid stuff,she had a weird habit getting people in trouble and doing insane stuff and she was also the loudest of the group,you couldn't get her to shut up even if you payed her to and she usally hung out with anyone as long as she liked them and also unlike Tiffany,who was calm and long-tempered,Jessyka was short-tempered and stubborn.

''So,you guys ready for the sing-off in 's class?''**(YOU KNOW LYRA AS IN THE MUSICAL SPIRIT OF LUCY'S ,I DECIDED TO MAKE HER A TEACHER IN THIS ONLY BECAUSE SHE KINDA FIT THIS PART),**this time it was Tiffany who spoke but even when she asked the question she still hadn't put down her book down.

''Oh yea,the sing-off I forgot about it.'',we looked at Jessyka like she was a homicidal knife waving maniac,then I look at Tiffany,who had put her book down by this time.

''I SWEAR TO LORD JESSYKA IF YOU GET US IN TROUBLE ONE MORE TIME WITH MISS LYRA AGAIN,I WILL KILL YOU AND THEN SAVE YOUR LIFE AND THEN KILL YOU A SECOND TIME AROUND!'',remember what I said about Tiffany not getting mad alot,well Jessyka,the only one who knew how to push her buttons alot.

''Damn Tiffany,I was only kidding it's my grade and DON'T YELL IN MY EAR EVER AGAIN!''.I found it weird how they were friends even though they were so different, if you were far away from where we were standing,you would think that they look like they hated each othebut hey,you can't judge people by what they look like from afar,it's the personality that counts.I looked at my phone and saw that we just wasted the five mins, we were supposed to be using to walk to class now we only had four mins left.

''Oh crap!Guys we only hasve four mins left to get to class! Lets go now!''.I yelled as I left then behind,as I ran,I didn't noticed that there was someone in my way and I couldn't stop running or even hit the breaks before I even could stop,I ran into the person and we land in a positon that was very akward.

I was about to yell at the person but then I saw that it was a boy,he had shaggy,wavy blond hair and he had dark indigo-blue looked like a surfer by the was he was built and also the color of his tan whitch was a medium type of brown tan,he was wearing a dark blue muscle shirt with a white unbotton shirt over it and light blue jeans with black converse and around his neck was,what looked like a tigar shark tooth.

''Hey girl,are you okay?'',the guy was snapping his fingers in front of my face,I blinked twick before noticing the position we were in,which was that he was on top off me and I was on bottom with my hands on his chest,I could feel his ABS,which I could feel were hard as rock.

''Umm...Are we missing something here?'',I turned my head to the direction to where the voice was coming from,I saw Jessyka and Tiffany,standing there with big ,fat smirks on their faces,they were staring at us like they just won the lottery.

''Apperently,we are Jessyka,it seems like our little girl is all grown up''I saw that they were fake crying and sniffing but still smirking.

I blushed at their commets and pushed the boy off of me and stood up,I noticed they boy trying to get all his stuff that he dropped and was picking it up,I went over to him and picked up his secdule and I saw that he had with me.

''Oh Crap,guy the bell's about to on!'',I grabbed the boy's hand and ran as fast as I could to class with the girls right next to me,running as well but by the time,we entered the classroom ,the bell had rung and then I heard the teacher say.

''Girls, your later yet again.I bet you have a good excuse this time.'',I looked at the guys with a paniced look and I started to say.

''Well...you see...we...umm...'',I couldn't stop stuttering but then I saw Jessyka and Tiffany look at each other with looks that I could never tell what they were thinking.

''Accutaly ,we do we were showing the new kid around school.''Tiffany told the teacher and then look at us and said,''Right guys?''

''Yea was wandering around here so,yea.'',Jessyka joined in on the lie,then the teacher looked at us and we didn't hesitate to nod our heads.

''Okay your safe for now,girls remember you have your assignment now come on get on stage.'',She shoo'ed us onto the stage and we saw that she was talking to the new kid and I saw her point to where my seat was and then he went and sat down to seat next to mine.

''Hey everyone,we have prepared a song for our assignment and we hope you like it.'',I heard Jessyka turned to us and nodded,we grabbed our insturaments,Tiffany was on the bass,I was on the drums and Jessyka was on the guitar.

**(**Jessyka singing

_Tiffany singing_

Together_)_**(Kailynn will sing later in a solo later in the story)**

**''**I'm in the business of misery let's take it from the top

She's got a body like an hour glass

It's ticking like a clock

It's a matter time before it all runs out

When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth

~tiffany~

_I waited eight long months _

_she finally set him free _

_I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me _

_Two weeks and we caught _

_On fire,she had it out for me but I wear the biggest smile_

~all~

Woah I never meant to brag

but I got him wear I want him now

Woah I never meant to brag but

I got him where I want him now

Steal it all away from you now

Because it feels so...

Feels so good -

After we sang our verse the light went off and we could tell that everyone was panicing then I heard,

''Well,well,well...lookie what we have here''

**WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS?**

**WELL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT WOLFEN CHAPTER**

**I DO NOT OWN MISERY BUSINESS BY PARAMORE **

**I ONLY OWN MY OC'S **

**AND ANYWAY SO KEEP ON SENDING THOSE REVIEW AND THANK YOU**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO EVERYONE I'M BACK TO WRITE SOME MORE FOR WOLFS IN FAIRY TAIL **

**AND SO I'LL START **

_Last time:_

_**(**__Jessyka singing _

_Tiffany singing_

_Together__)__**(Kailynn will sing later in a solo later in the story)**_

_**''**__I'm in the business of misery let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hour glass _

_It's ticking like a clock _

_It's a matter time before it all runs out_

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_

_~tiffany~_

_I waited eight long months _

_she finally set him free _

_I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me _

_Two weeks and we caught _

_On fire,she had it out for me but I wear the biggest smile_

_~all~_

_Woah I never meant to brag _

_but I got him wear I want him now _

_Woah I never meant to brag but_

_I got him where I want him now_

_Steal it all away from you now _

_Because it feels so... _

_Feels so good -_

_After we sang our verse the light went off and we could tell that everyone was panicing then I heard,_

_''Well,well,well...lookie what we have here''_

**Jessyka's POV**

"What are you doing here your not allowed on our terrtory and you know that!YA MANGY TIGERS!",I yelled at them.

"Acually this is our terrtory we want you off it with or without force.". One of them told us,he had pure blond hair and black eyes.

"Leave before I kill you for !".I heard Tiffany yell at them.

"Hey boss,look what we found!",I could hear another voice shout from the hallway as he was coming in through the door.

"LET ME GO!LET ME GO!DAMNIT!".

I heard a voice yell as well,i knew i sounded familiar but i couldn't but my hand on it but then I heard Kai yell out,"Raiyan!?".My eyes widen as I heard his name and I saw Raiyan strugggling to get out of the grip they had him in.

"Hehe,well it seems like we have a trapasser and maybe a secret lover of the wolves.".I looked at him weirdly because I mean we don't have secret lovers as he had said that he grabbed Raiyan by the neck and threw him across the room until he hit the door of the class room.

"What the hell!Are ya' going about dumbass,we don't have a secret lover!".I yelled at him,I looked at Tiffany and Kai,who were nodding like crazy people.

"Oh really than why does he have a Cresent moon on his neck?Do you really think we're that stupid as you think we know about your mating marks.".My eyes widen because he was right,I mean why would a human have a mating mark on his shoulder.

"Enough!How dare you lie about our clan,that's low even for you unless you want to get hurt I suggest that you leave before that happens or before you get nutered.",I could tell she was serious because Tiffany barely ever got mad or even spoke louder than her normal semi-whisper.

We nodded as we agreed with her but than the tigers spoke,"Not until we get back what belongs to us.".The man spoke with a smirk.

" it your way,I was itching for a fight anyway with a worthy opponet but I guess you'll have to do.",I taunted him with a sadist smile."But you know what I am give you an advantage of letting you get the first shot.".I popped my knucks.

"No Jesyka,you are not going into your full power,you know what happens when you do.".I rolled my eyes at what she said.

"Oh just shut up Kai,let's just start this fight already.".I told her.

She nodded as her eyes started to glow and then there was a swirl of leaves and rocks around her as soon as they died could see that her apperance change,she had on a earthy brow strapless tank top and some really baggy dark green jeans with no facial appearance changed as well she had black stripes on her cheeks and her eyes looked more wilder and darker,she also has black wolf ears on her head,you could see that she had fangs and her nails were sharpened enough to be claws.

I looked to see Tiffany and saw she was already in her demon form,she was wearing a silver-blue tube top with dark blue shorts that went down to her thighs and she wearing white ankel boot with no heel and her eyes were darker than usual and her hair was facial features had change as well,she had pointy elf ears and blueish-silver stripes and like Kai she had fangs that were poking out and her fingernails turned in to claws.

I turned back around and I felt myself being ingulfed in flames as soon as they died down,I was wearing a orangey-red straapless bandage-like top and red baggy cargo shorts with some orange-yellow hight top facial apperance was like Kai's because I had black wolf ears but my stripes were red and my fangs were longer and my claws were longer than theirs as well.

As soon as I was done I felt a sharp pain in my stomach,I looked up and saw that the leader had attacked me hard enough and it caused me fly across and hit the chalkboard as I got up I saw Tiffany and Kai fighting some of the lackys."Alright,I let you have the first short like I said I would and now it's my turn,Kitty-cat.".Before he could say any thing I grabbed his neck and threw him across the room as he hit the wall but he didn't stop there,he kept flying and flew across two rooms leaving huge holes in them.

As I walked to him,I noticed the new kid on the floor lying there unconsous,I knew I could'nt keep him there in the middle of the fights or else he could get hurt even worse,"Kai!Grabbed the boy and take him to the forest,Tiffany and I will keep the here!Just grab him and go,understand.".

"Are you sure you wanna take him to the forest?".As she said that,I nodded and said,"Yes,I am sure!Just take him and I will take the blame!Hurry up and go!.".

She nodded and threw her guy against the wall and hurried up and went to her Raiyan and she put him on her back,she open the door and ran at an inhuman when I couldn't see her,I went back to my guy and attacked him,"Flame twister!".As soon as I said that all you could see was flames in the shape of a twister.

I looked at Tiffany and I saw her on the ground,my eyes widen as I saw the guy Kai was fighting was standing over her along with the guy,Tiffany was fighting."Tiffany!You bastards,Fire Balls!".As soon as I attacked them,they moved out of the way and the fire balls hit the wall.

I took that oppertunity to go over to her,when I started to check her for any bad injuries that might've cause any fractured far as I could tell she only had a few deep cuts and just one rib fracture-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!",I screamed as I looked down to my stomach I saw that there was one of the tigers claws in my stomach.I fell on my back as I saw that all of the Tigers came and were gathered around me and Tiffany,then the leader said,"Like I said we are here to take back with or without your approval.".

Before I blacked out the last thing I heard was,"Iron fist of the Shadow Dragon!".After that the last thing I saw were the shadows of figures coming toward us.


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY EVERYONE **

**I'M HOPING THAT YO ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER **

**BECAUSE I AM WRITING THIS NEW CHAPTER.**

**KAI-16**

**JESYKA-17**

**TIFFANY-17(SHE IS TWO MONTHS OLDER THAN JESYKA)**

**RAIYAN-16**

**ROUGE-19**

**AND HE IS OOC ALITTLE**

_**Tiffany's POV**_

"Ughh,what happened?W-where am I?".I grabbed my head trying to recall what happened after the fight but everything was coming out blank.

"Tiffany!Thank Kami,your 't move you still have some injuries that I couldn't heal,anyway what happened?Why do you have a fractured rib?".A blue haired girl girl was around tewelve years,she was wearing a green and blue dress with a tint of white that went to her knees and black shoes.

"Tiger are what happened,Wendy other than that do you know who brought us back?".I asked her.

"You don't know do you?",She asked me suprised.I nodded at her question because I mean what is so surprising about me not knowing ,unless No...

"Rouge's back,he came back from border watch?Why didn't anyone tell me,I wouldn't have gone and fought them with Jesy-

My eyes widen as I looked around for her but I couldn't find then I tried to get up that's when Wendy started saying,"Tiffany,you can't get up yet your wounds aren't healed yet.".She tried to push me back on the futon but I was fighting because I had to find her.

"Where is she?Wendy,where is Jesyka?Is she alright,did she get hurt badly?What about Kai?Answer me,Wendy!".I half yelled and half told her,I finaly won the fight but then a serious-toned voice said behind me.

"Where do you think your going,Tiffany?".

'Damnit so close.',I thought as I turned around to answer him.

"Well,if you have to know I am gonna check up on Jesyka and Kai.",I rolled my eyes at him and turned around and tried to walk out the door but before I could even take one more step outside.I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist and I felt his hot breath on neck as he said.

"No,your not your gonna stay put until your wounds are healed and then you can check on her but before that your not going anywhere.".He told me as I was struggling to get out of his strong grip.

"Damnit Rouge,let me go I have to go check on her,I have make sure she's okay!".

"AHHHHHHHHHH!''.I knew that scream.

"Let me go,something wrong with her!",I pulled away from him and I tried to run but I couldn't so I was limping to her room,when I finally got to the room where she was I noticed that she was in her demon form still.

"I saw that they were trying to calm her down but she was struggling to get away from them even though she was asleep she still was fighting for no reason.I saw one of the nurses and asked her,"What's wrong with Jesyka,is she alright?".

"We aren't sure,we were just stitching up her wound in her stomach and then she started calling out a boys name and saying something .".The nurse told me.

"Could you make out the name or what she was saying?",I was asking her because as long I have known Jesyka,I've never know her to scream or yell a boy name.

"Yes,I believe she said 'Adam,don't go please.',then she started to tell us to let her go because she had to go find adam because she had to tell him something,After that she started to yell and scream that's when you came in.".

The nurse said with a worried face as she faced te bed,where Jesyka was laying.I looked at back at Jesyka,she was relaxed now and she was still breathing fast and she had a a relax expression but what I noticed the most was that she had tear streaks on her face,I turned to nurse and asked her,"Why does she have tear streaks on her face?".

"Huh,we didn't notice maybe she was crying when she was trying to find that Adam guy.".She told me.

"Okay thank you,hey by any chance do you know where Kaiten is?",I asked her.

"Yes,she is with this young man in the next door.",as I turned around to go to Kai's room,I heard the nurse ask,"If you don't mind me asking but who is that boy?".

"He is just a friend from school who got in the middle of all of this,I guess Jesyka felt bad for him so she decided to bring him here.".

I told her because in truth I don't even know why she brought him here when usally she never likes to help anyone who she doesn't know.I walked over to thier room and saw that Kai as fast asleep next to the kid's bed,I could see Raiyan's bandages and could tell he had only a few cuts on his body but other than that he looked fine.

I felt someone behind me,even though I was still facing Kai and Raiyan,I could tell who it was.'Why did you go to school with out me?Why didn't you listen to me when I said that you shouldn't leave the house without me?".He said as he wrapped his arms around mey waist once more before I answered him I turned around to face I looked looked into his blood reds eyes and I could see a bit of anger mixed with worry.

"Because I couldn't stay home and do nothing besides if I missed one more day of school than I wouldn't to get full credit and I know that your really worried that about what happened today but you have to understand that this an very important year in my schooling.I am in twelveth grade after that I will have to take over some of the alpha responsabiltys that Jesyka won't have to time to take care of and after all that I will be all yours for all the time you want.",I looked at him deeply in the eyes as I put my arms around his neck and I gave him a giant kiss on the lips.

"I know,I know but you don't know what it feels when I can't even protect you,I feel useless and stupid like a swordsman without his swords or a sameri without his honor.".He said as he pulled away from the kiss and kissed me again but this time he kissed me on the nose.

"He...hey,guys you do know tha...that i...it's rude for a coup..les no..not to say hell...hello to their in..injuried friend right?",I heard someone say behind me when I turned around my eyes widen because of who I saw.

"Je..Jesyka?!Your awake!".I limped to her and hugged her as tight as I could.

**HEY,YOU GUYS WHATS UP ANYWAY HERE IS THE UPDATES THAT I HAVENT GIVEN ANY OF YOU BUT I WILL TAKE ANY TYPE OF CRITIZE FROM BAD TO GOOD**

**AND HERE ARE THE AGES OF THE PEOPLE HERE**

**KAI-16**

**JESYKA-17**

**TIFFANY-17(SHE IS TWO MONTHS OLDER THAN JESYKA)**

**RAIYAN-16**

**ROUGE-19 **

**WHO DO YOU THINK ADAM IS AND WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT ROUGE ANDTIFFANY'S RELATIONSHIP?**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO EVERYONE AND WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF WOLVES IN FAIRY TAIL **

**SO THE WAY I AM GOING TO START OFF THIS CHAPTER IS THAT THE BEGINING IS GONNA BE JESYKA'S DREAM AND FROM THERE IT WILL GO TO THE PRESENT.**

**AND I DECIDED TO TAKE ANY QUESTIONS TO THE CHARATER AND/OR ABOUT THE CHARATERS INCASE YOU ARE CURIOUS ABOUT THEM.**

**ME:JESYKA WILL YOU PLEASE-**

**JESYKA:NOPE.**

**ME:YES,JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER THIS ONCE.**

**TIFFANY:JUST DO IT JES'**

**JESYKA:NO,HAVE KAI DO THE DAMN THING.**

**KAI:WHAT!NO,ITS YOUR TURN TO DO-**

**ME:EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SOMEONE PLEASE DO THE DAMN THING!**

**ROUGE:BLAZEFYRE1998 DOES NOT OWN ME OR THE FELLOW FAIRY TAIL PEOPLE BUT SHE DOES OWN MY MATE TIFFANY AND KAI,JESYKA,RAIYAN AND THE PLOT OF THIS STORY.**

**ME:THANK YOU,ROUGE HERE'S A COOKIE**

**ROUGE:YESSS!COOKIES!**

***EVERYONE BUT ROUGE FACEPLAMS***

_'Where..where am I?',I thought to myself_.

_**"Adam!Adam!Look,what I got!",I heard a girl's voice but from the sound of it,it was a small I turned around I saw blond hair in the opposite direction the voice was coming from.'Adam?tha..that name sounds familiar.'**_

_**"What is it Emmie?".**_

_**I could see them clearly now,there was a little girl around the age of 9 years old,she had hair like mine and eyes like mine as well but the only differance was that her hair was in a boy cut with some side bangs and her eyes were full of happiness and so much innocence,that I haven't had in a very long was wearing a white shirt with a orange heart that had a red heart inside it and some white leggings under a jean skirt with some orange boy looked like he was 11 years old,he had blond hair that was in a spikey hair cut and his eyes were as yellow as the sun that kids would draw,he was wearing a blue shirt with a race car and black jeans with blue and black sneakers and his eyes were full of cuiousity.**_

_**"It's a geko,you wanna hold it?",Emmie said,finally opened her small hands to show a small lime green lizard.**_

_**"Yea,where'd'cha find it?Huh..huh.".The boy named Adam asked her.**_

_**"Kiba found it for me and gave it to me.".When Emmie told him where she got it,Adam's smile turned into a frown.**_

_**"Eh?What's wrong,Adam?".**_

_**"You were with him again?What did I tell you about playing with him?",the boy said with a worried expression on his face.**_

_**"Yea but you know he's my friend and I can't just ignore him.".She told him with a small frown on her face.**_

_**"Okay,but promise me if he does anything to you tell me and I will make sure that that he never does it again.".He said with a serious tone.**_

After that scene,everything turned white,

_'What's going on?Why is everything blank?"._

_**"Hey,Adam wanna take a picture?".I turned around and saw that it was the same girl but she looked like she was around 14,she was wearing a black spagetti strap shirt with ripped skinny jeans with a black and white jacket around her waist and black knee height converse.**_

_**"Nope,I don' would I want to?",It was same boy but he grew up he had more manish facial was wearing a white shirt with a black moon on it with some black cargo jeans and black boy looked around 16 years old,he had a priecing on his right ear.**_

_**"Because you wanna help me create memories and also because you don't want me to do the puppy dog face you love soooo much.".She had a smirk on her face as the boy sighed in defeat.**_

_**"Fine,just don't do the face it annoys me that I can't resist it.".He said as the girl sat down next to him and took out her camara and turned to him.**_

_**"Let's do a pose no one would ever think of, act like you kissing my cheek and I will act like I am surprised.".She told him as he had a worried expression but he agreed.**_

_**"Ready..1...2...3!",she said as she took the picture,she had her hand over her opened mouthed like she was surprise and he had one eye open looking at the camara as he was kissing her cheek.**_

Before I could see anymore it turned white again,I started to feel pain in my lower stomach.

_"AHHHHHHHHHH!",I tried to get rid of it but I couldn't,I felt like something was restricting me I tried to get it off of me but I couldn't as I tried and tried,I could but then I felt myself relaxing but it felt like some thing was making me remember the pain._

_**"Hey Adam,why'd you call me all the way out here?",I looked up and saw it was the same girl but only one year older.**_

_**"Because I have some exciting news for the both of us,follow me.".I looked at the boy and saw that he had a gaint grin on his face.**_

_**"Okay,okay just stop pulling me your gonna dislocate my arm out of it's socket.",the girl said eyes widen as I remebered what was gonna happen as I tried to scream and tell the girl not to follow him and run as far away as she could but I found myself not being able to speak.**_

_**"Okay,here we are,what do you think?".**_

_**"Umm...Adam,there's nothing here except for a girl and a you like to explain,what going on here?".**_

_**"I wanted to show you my new girlfriend you since your my bestfriend,I wanted to here you opoin of her.",as soon as he said that I could see that she had a broken expression with some anger pass through eyes even though she tried to hide it with a smile,she couldn't force the smile up to her eyes.**_

_**"What?Your kidding me right?You don't honestly want me to believe that your gonna date this girl,for heaven's sake,you know that they won't let you two go out no matter but you know what do whatever the hell you want because ' . .Goodbye Adam.".**_

_**The girl said before she walked off with anger and tears on her face,I wanted to yell to her to go back and take it all back and tell him how she really felt but I couldn't because I wanted to believe she did the right thing but I knew that she just wanted to believe that this wasn't true,that he was just kidding with her that he wantedto be with her.**_

_**"JESYKA!What is wrong with you you've never acted this way so why now?",he said as he caught up to her and grabbed her by her elbow and forced her to face him.**_

_**"Adam,you know I will always be by your side no matter what but this time...this time you've gone too far as too acctually date a freaking hunter,that's a new low for you and you know you think that your gonna get away with putting us all in danger just because you want a mate then you can count me out.".She said as she turned around with her hair hitting him in the face in the process.**_

_**"Jesyka!Wait!Please!".Adam pleaded to her but the girl didn't listen to him and kept walking.**_

_'Turn around please!Listen to what he has to say and tell him how you feel!Tell him not to go,just don't walk away from him!Please,listen to him!'.I tried to tell her,heck even scream or something I just wanted to make her turn around but I knew she couldn't hear me.I could feel tears coming out of my eyes after all that happen I just wished that I could take all of this back but I had not that power nor talent so everyday I always that I had to live with this mistake._

DREAM ````````

"She's coming to it go get the nurse,now!",I could hear them say.

"Ahhhhgggg...wha..what happened to me?I feel like I've been slamed against a dumpster made out of broken glass.".I groaned out as I tried to get up but they were trying to push me back down but after all of what I saw I just wanted to go up to my room and lock myself inside and never come out.

"You mean you don't remember what happened at the school?."The nurse asked me as I nodded my head answering her.

"Wait...OH MY GOSH!Where is Tiffany?Answer me!?",I yelled at them because I to know how she was.

"She just came in to check on you a minuet ago and then she went to go and check on Kai and the boy.".She told me.

I nodded as I told them to help me up and help me to the door but they were hesitant at first but they came I went outside I could see Tiffany and her mate were kissing,I decided to break thier lovey-dovey moment and I said."He...hey,guys you do know tha...that i...it's rude for a coup..les no..not to say hell...hello to their in..injuried friend right?".

As I said that I saw Tiffany get a huge smile on her face and yell right and n my ear,"Jesyka!" then she pulled me into a giagantic hug.

"Thank Kami,your alright!,she told me.I nodded and a hugged her back and then I asked her about Raiyan.

"He's fine but he's still knocked out and Kai's in there with him.".

"Okay,hey remember what the tigers said about the mating mark he supposally has on his neck?",I asked her and she nodded then I continued,"Dad,always told me that there were humans who had mating marks on their don't think that there might be a possiblity that he...you know ...might be her mate by any chance?.".I saw her eyes widen at my question.

"Well maybe,I always heard that a mating mark on a human only appers on his/her neck when his/her mate is around but if he is than we're gonna have to keep an eye on him and Kai,if it's true that way the tigers don't try anything funny while there together.".I nodded in agreement but one ting was for sure,we had to make sure nothing happen to him or else,Kai would go ballistic and try to kill anyone who got in her way.

**I KNOW YOUR GOING TO ASK ME ABOUT JESYKA'S NICKNAME FROM ADAM BUT I CHOSE EMMIE BECAUSE HER MIDDLE NAME IS EMBER AND I THOUGHT WHEN THEY WERE KIDS,THAT IT WOULD BE A CUTE NICKNAME HE COULD CALL HER AND AS FOR WHO KIBA YOU GONNA HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME FAIRY TAIL'ERS**

**DINO*NINJA*RAWRRR,PEACE AND STINGSSANA (STINGXLISSANA) **


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO EVERYONE AND WELCOME TO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF WOLVES IN FAIRY TAIL**

**ME:HELLO MINNA AND THANKS FOR EVERY SINGLE PERSON FOR READING MY STORY **

**KAI:HEY,JESSICA ARE'NT YOU GONNA TELL THEM ABOUT THE TRUTH OR DARE SEGMENT?**

**ME:KAI,DO ME A FAVOR,PLEASE?**

**KAI:SURE**

**ME:SHUT THE FUCK UP **

**ANYWAY AS I WAS SAYING THERE WILL BE A TRUTH OR DARE SEGMENT SO SEND IN SOME DARES FOR THE OC'S OR YOUR FAVORITE FAIRY TAIL CHARATERS.**

**KAI:YE.. *anime sweatdrop***

**ME:GOOD,NOW TIFFANY!**

**TIFF:YEA,WHAT UP?**

**ME:DO THE DISCLAIMER,AND NO ARGUEMENTS.**

**TIFF:FINE,BLAZEFYRE1998 DOES NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL NOR ROUGE BUT SHE DOES OWN ME,KAI AND JESYKA.**

**JESY:HAHAHAHA...I MADE IT INTO THE INTRO. :P**

***me and everyone else faceplams***

_Last time on wolve in fairy tail-_

_"Okay,hey remember what the tigers said about the mating mark he supposally has on his neck?",I asked her and she nodded then I continued,"Dad,always told me that there were humans who had mating marks on their don't think that there might be a possiblity that he...you know ...might be her mate by any chance?.".I saw her eyes widen at my question._

_"Well maybe,I always heard that a mating mark on a human only appers on his/her neck when his/her mate is around but if he is than we're gonna have to keep an eye on him and Kai,if it's true that way the tigers don't try anything funny while there together.".I nodded in agreement but one ting was for sure,we had to make sure nothing happen to him or else,Kai would go ballistic and try to kill anyone who got in her way._

_..._

**KAI'S POV**

As I opened my eyes I could feel the warmth of the sun on my skin like a cup of hot coco on a cold winter's night,I looked to my right and noticed that the boy was still asleep I mean who could blame him because after all he took a hard hit.

"Wakey,wakey!Get your lazy ass up!Kaiten Azul Garcia!".I heard a voice yell right in my ear,I turn around and I saw it was my mom with a worried smile planted on her face and with tear streaks coming down from her eyes.

"Mom?What are you doing here?".I asked her with confusion on my face.

"The alpha called me that you girls got attacked and I rush as fast as I could over here to see how you were then they told me that you didn't get hurt,when I got here.".She said with a tone of relive because of that news.

"Wait...wait...wait ...Tiffany and Jesyka got hurt?...Are-are they all right?".I asked her with a worried tone in my voice because I didn't know that they got hurt that bad.

"Yea but don't worry,they are all right but Kai...wh-who is the boy next to you?",My mom asked me.

"Oh...he's just a friend that got caught in a cross fire of the fight.",I told her but then I asked her,"Hey,mom what would you do if you had to choose between protecting the ones you loved and losing you humanity what would you choose?".

She looked at me as if I was serial killer but then answered,"You know I would never hesitate protecting you and this clan but why wouldyou ask me something like that?".She asked in a serous tone.

"Because...Jesyka..well...she almost changed in her full demon form when she was about to change,I stopped you think it was wrong of me to stop her before she got out of hand?".I could see that my mom was not surprised except she had had an unreadable face which was kind of scary.

"Well,that doesn't surprise me because ever since her mother had gone on a wild streak and had disappered for months without telling anyone she even went a year to who knows where without telling her dad but I think you did the right thing by stopping her before she did anything stupid.".She looked at me with such sympathy.

"Speaking of which where are the people whose names are Tiffany and Jesyka?".I asked her because I would think that they would be here but I don't hear any comosion that there usally was when they were people hurt.

"I think I saw Tiffany with Rouge and I think I heard music coming out of the music room so I can only guess that Jesyka is in there coming up with a new know what,if you want go to take a bath and change,I brought some of your clothes are in the coner over there.",she pointed to the other side of the room.

"Are you sure?I mean I could wait until he wakes up so you won't have to stay here and wait on me-

"Nonsense,go take a shower and take a quick nap and if wakes up,I'll tell .".She told me and I nodded because she was right I need to take a shower because I was starting to smell like Alaya,when Jesyka didn't bathe her.

I went by Jesyka's music room or her_ 'thinking bubble' _as she like to put it but what I heard surprised me because it was a slow and sad song with the piano because she would always sing fast and dancable songs with her guitar,the only time I've ever heard her play the piano was when her mom died and thats song went alittle like this,

_"I can take the rain off the roof of this house~_

_that don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then _

_And just let them out~_

_I'm not afaird to cry every once and a while_

_Even though with you gone,still upsets me~_

_There are days everynow and again_

_I pretend I'm okay but that's not what get's me_

_What hurt's the most ~_

_Was being so close~_

_And having so much to say~~~_

_Watching you walk away~_

_And never knowing what could've been _

_And not seein' that loving you was what I was trying to do~~ "_

After that last note,I could hear her voice crack after that all I heard was sobbing,I decide that I've been here for a long time and I started to walk towards the bathroom.I started to think about that song that she sung,it was so unlike her to sing something like that.

But I was more conserned with the mark that the tigers had talked about that Raiyan had on his neck...'what if its true and he was one of our peoples mate than that would mean that he would have to face the elders about this but I would have to investigate this stuff before it got too serious.'.When I got to the bathroom I undress and turn the hot water on,it felt so good to be taking a bath today.

**10 minuets later- **

I finally got out of the shower and saw what my mom had packed for was a beautiful spagetti strap high-low green dress that ended 2 inches under my butt and also had had lime green leaf designs that swirled around the dress and some black booty shorts that ended 5 inches above my I put it on I put my hair in a waterfall side-braid and then I put some black heel-less ankles boots on and I exited.

"Wow...that's a really shiny new look for you,Kai.".I turned around and saw Jesyka and Tiffany behind me.

Tiffany was wearing a light blue V-neck shirt that had a waterfall design on it with a white undershirt and some white boy shorts that ended at her thigh and black vans with blue checkered hair was up in a braid that started on the top side of her head and ended on her left side.

Jesyka was wearing a black oversized hoodie that reached her thighs and had a white wolf on it that was standing on a mountain cliff looking over to a ocean and a silver-light blue full moon and blood red leggings with black roses with vines on them and dark grey knee high hair was in a really high bun(when I say high I mean high)and it was messy,she also had her glasses on.

"Yea well,my mom brought it for me.".I told them then I turned to Jesyka and asked her,"Hey,are you alright?". I saw her nod her heard and asked me why.

"Because I heard the song you were singing and I thought I heard you crying in your room.",I told her but when I did I swore that her eyes widen.

"You heard?...Well I wasn't crying I was...ummm...laughing...yea that's all.".She said with a glare that said,'Say anything and I'll kick your ass'.

"KAIIIIIIIIIIII!".I knew that voice it was my moms.

"Well guys,I gotta go moms a'callin.",I ran off as I waved off.

**6 minuets later~~~**

I finally got there and the thing I saw was a sight that I would neer in my life forget.

**HEY EVERYONE WHATS UP I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER OF THE STORY BECAUSE**

**I WAS HAVING AUTHORS BLOCK SO I AM SUPRISE THAT I EVEN CAME UP WITH THIS **


End file.
